A Royal Affair
by Andaleia
Summary: Endymion seems to have taken up a new intrest
1. Default Chapter

Ok, I know that none of the things mentioned below are true, but the story was based on   
a rumor someone told me about that Pluto had a little thing for Endymion based on the   
manga. I went with that little rumor and ended up with this. So here you go... I don't own  
Sailor Moon or any of it's stocks or whatever. I don't know Naoko, wish I did though. Enjoy.  
And if you like this story read Misconceptions... It'll be up soon enough. It's the sequel to   
this story. Later.  
  
  
  
  
Outside The Queen's Chambers  
"Setsuna I would like to think you for leaving the Gate of Time to come here and  
help while Selenity is sick. It has been a pleasure to have you here and you were very  
good company while you were here. I fear though that you must return to your post. You  
have been gone far too long and Selenity is beggining to feel much better. You will of  
course be rewarded for your troubles here. Anything you wish and it is yours." King  
Endymion said to the adoring face of Meioh Setsuna. She looked at him as a young child  
looks at her father. With total love.   
  
"Your Majesty, I think you very much for having me here. It was no trouble at all  
to help. Everyone here is very kind and gracious. I would love to say there is nothing my  
heart desires, but there is one thing I do desire. I have enjoyed my time here more than  
anything else I have ever experienced. All I ask is perhaps a temporay replacement at the  
Gate of Time. Just so I may come here and visit so I will not be so lonely. The time I  
spend here would not be very long or often.... Just long enough to talk among my friends.  
That's all. If it acceptable to you Your Highness." Setsuna said, looking down the whole  
time. She glanced up after she finished and he was smiling.  
  
"Sweet Setsuna, of course you may have your wish granted. Diana will become  
your temporary replacement when you decide to leave. And you are welcome here  
anytime. Your presence brings joy to my wife, the other Ladies, and myself. Now I must  
get back to my wife. As soon as the sun comes up I will arrange it with Diana that she  
will be your replacement." He turned and began to walk back into Selenity's  
bedchambers. He turned right before he walked into the room.  
  
"And one last thing Setsuna, call me Endymion. All of my friends do." he smiled  
at her and winked at her. He then turned and walked into his spouses bedroom.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Minako was in her sancatury where she watches the Flames Of Love. Candles that never  
melt, but burn out when a romance has died. The Candles lit themselves, but Minako  
could easily burn them out. She had never done that before, not wanting to play with  
people's hearts. Each candle represented a person and the color of the Flame burned the  
color of the others Auras. She noticed that one candle was beginning to burn brighter  
than any other. She walked over expecting it to be Endymion or Selenity's candle but  
was suprised when it was. It was a green mixed with red in it. Setsuna's candle.  
  
"Now who could Setsuna love? She hardly knows anybody." Minako observed  
the color of the flame. It was black . Only one person had a black aura. But it couldn't be  
him. Could it? Why would she fall for him? He's already taken. But the candles never lie.   
  
"So.... Setsuna is in love with.... Endymion?"   
  
CH. 1  
"I'm sorry to tell you this Your Highness, but she's not getting any better. She  
was doing very well for awhile. The fever started to break and she even recgonized you...  
But now her fever shot back up and she's still disoriented. I hate to say this but I don't  
think she's gonna pull through this one. I hope she does because she is our Queen and a  
truely magnifcent woman but..." the doctor trailed off. He was talking to Endymion and  
Endymion was just staring blankly off into space. He simply nodded and walked into his  
bedroom. Not because he didn't want to see anyone. Not because he was afraid of  
someone seeing him crying. But because he wanted people to think he was mourning. He  
was of course upset about her being sick and possibly dying. But not to where he was  
crying.  
  
The truth of the matter was that he didn't truely love her anymore. He respected  
her to the upmost but the spark was gone. She was beautiful and everything that he  
wanted in a woman but that special something wasn't there. He wished he had someone  
to talk to. The Inner Senshi were her best friends. They wouldn't understand. Oh, how he  
longed to talk to Minako about it. She would never understand it. She would tell Selenity  
in a heartbeat. She was the most loyal to Selenity than any of the other Senshi. Michiru  
and Haruka were too distant. He had never really befriended them and they were too  
distant for him to have that converstation with. Hotaru was out of the question. Then a  
brainstorm hit him.  
  
Setsuna. Over the past few weeks they had become friends. He had been slightly  
attracted to her dark mystery. Her mystery was different than Michiru and Haruka. She  
had developed this certain aura about her from the centuries of being alone. Even though  
she had done very little, she had many secrets. She mystfied him. He would talk to her  
the next time she came by.   
  
Setsuna came by two days later and Endymion sought her out and found her with  
Minako and Rei talking about the health of Queen Selenity. He stood and leaned on the  
door watching. The converstation went on for about ten minutes before Rei noticed him.  
She smiled at him.  
  
"Endymion, what brings you in here?" Rei asks. He smiled back at her.Setsuna  
had smiled at him also, but Minako was simply glaring at him.   
  
"Your pleasent company. But I actually must talk to Setsuna about something of  
great importance. Do you mind me stealing her away?" he said grinning to Rei. She smiled  
back, but Minako still was just glaring at him. He looked at her and his smile dropped.  
  
"Something wrong Mina-chan? You look distressed." She still just glared at him  
and shook her head. After a minute she spook.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me King Endymion. I'm not the one with the problem.  
Now excuse me I must go attend to the Queen." she said with hate in her voice. She got  
up and briskley walked out of the room.Everyone's eyes were on her as she walked out.   
  
"What did I do to make her mad?" Rei shrugged. He just pulled Setsuna out off  
the room into one of his private bedchambers. He explained everything to her. How the  
passion was going out of his marriage, how he had noone to talk to, and how he needed  
someone to t alk to and thought of her. She simply nodded her head to what he said.  
  
"Endymion you need to tell her. She deserves to know. You obviously should  
wait until she's better though. For now, you can planon how you intend on telling her"  
she said. He didn't like the idea telling Selenity, but it was his obligation. And besides  
Setsuna was one his side and only wanted to help him. As he looked at her he noticed  
how beautiful she was. Her strong cheekbones, jade green hair, her beautiful purple  
eyes(AN: her eyes are purple now k?). He wondered why he had never noticed how  
beautiful she was before. Probably because he had been so in love with Selenity. Well he  
wasn't now and this was the first time he's ever actually looked at her. She has soft  
looking lips, I wonder what it would be like to kiss her.  
  
He was staring at her, and it was making her feel uncomfortable. Like she'd been  
doing something wrong just talking to him. She looked down and began to examine his  
hands, which were resting in his lap. He had strong hands. She envied Selenity for getting  
to be held in his arms, and touched by his hands. Endymion then leaned up and took her  
chin in his hand. They looked at each other silently until he kissed her. At first it was an  
innicent, soft kiss but after a minute they had began to explore each others mouths with  
their tounge. Setsuna put her arms around Endymion and was just holding him, enjoying  
the moment. Endymion put his hands on her hips and began to feel around her nether  
regions. Setsuna, caught up in the hat of the moment, pulled him down onto the bed.  
Endymion then climbed onto her.   
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Minako was in her private room examining her candles. Especially Endymion's.  
The sole black candle in the room had burnt out three days ago. He no longer loved  
Selenity, and she alone knew that, besides Endymion. She would keep her silence for  
awhile, hoping he would tell her. But she would only wait so long. She suddenly noticed  
a spark from Endymion's candle. Thinking that maybe he had refallen in love with  
Selenity she rushed over. The flame burnt another color than Selenity's virgin white  
candle. A green candle... mixed with a deep red. Minako was taken back by this. Shocked  
she stood in the middle of the room.  
  
"Endymion is falling for... Setsuna? Impossible" Minako said as she stood there  
still watching the candle. As she tried to deny it, the evidence was clearly there.  
Endymion's black candle was burning Setsuna's green and red flame.   
  



	2. A Rat In The Kingdom

Ch. 2  
"Endymion, I want you to tell her. I'm tired of being your Mistress during the day,  
and then you going to her at night and making love to her. I feel like you're using both of  
us. Our affair has gone on for two months, I demand you tell her. Please. I'm tired of this  
charade. Just at least tell her that you don't love her anymore. Selenity has gotten much  
better. In fact she isn't even sick anymore. Tell her. You promised me you would."  
Setsuna said to Endymion. They were sitting in his room talking. Endymion looked at  
her, she had a pained look in her eyes.  
  
"Setsuna, my beautiful, I will tell her. As soon as the time is right. Please don't  
look so hurt. I will tell Selenity soon." he reasurred her with. He had no intentions of  
telling Selenity anytime soon. He didn't know how to tell her. He thought it would hurt  
her too much. Perhaps he would tell her one day. But not any day soon.  
  
"Endymion, I erally wish you would tell her about our affair too because...  
well..."  
  
"What? Is there something you need to tell me? Setsuna. Tell me." Endymion had  
a concerned look in his eyes.   
  
"Endymion... I'm pregrent."  
  
Later....   
  
"Endymion, if you do not tell her now, I will. You have no right to hide this from  
her. And I know you got Setsuna pregrent. You can't hide these things from me. I  
demand you tell her now, Or I will. You know this was so low of you. How could you  
cheat on your wife? I am disgusted at you. You are a self-centered pig."  
  
"You have no right to talk to me that way. You will not tell her. It is not time for  
her to know. I will tell her when the time is right."  
  
"When's the right time Endymion, when Setsuna has her baby? You know  
Selenity will want to know who the father is. What are you two going to tell her? That it  
was an immaculate conception? Please. Now will you tell her.?"  
  
"No, not now. It is not your buisness either to tell her. You mind your own  
buisness Minako. I refuse to let you tell her. She will find out eventually, but NOT now.  
Do you understand me? Do you?" he looked at her. Minako looked back. After a minute  
she nodded and then walked out of the room. She went straight to Selenity's room and  
walked in.  
  
"Selenity, excuse me for barging in but I must talk to you about something. It's  
about Endymion and Setsuna. It's extremely important."  
  
  



	3. Apologies

Ch.3  
Later that night  
Endymion walked into his bedroom and saw Selenity sitting on the bed with her  
head in her hands, as though she was crying. He walked over and sat down by and put his  
arms around her, trying to comfort her. She looked up at him, stood up, and than slapped  
him. She wasn't crying. She looked extremaly angry. He gave her a confused look.   
  
"How dare you put this charade on for so long. you dare cheat on me, and to make  
that offense worse, with one of my Senshi. I do not believe the audcity of this. You do  
not deserve to be King. You have broken the Law time and time again. And why did you  
hide for so long you did not love me? I could have taken it. The fact that you hid this for  
so long is unacceptable. And then turned to another woman. I am shocked. I thought  
more of you Endymion. And tommrow you are to be up at and ready for an annoucement  
to the Kingdom by 7. Now get you a pillow and blanket and get the hell out of our room.  
Go sleep somewhere else." she said, Endymion stood there in complete and utter shock.  
He could not believe that Minako had told. He stood up and looked at her.   
  
"Selenity... Please let me explain."  
  
"You've done enough explaing. Now get out of my room. You are not welcome  
here." she said and walked over and threw his pillow at him. He caught it and just turned  
out of the room. As he was walking down the hall he saw Minako step out of her room  
and just looked at him.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to tell her Minako. She wasn't supposed to find  
out."  
  
"She deserved to know. You had no intentions of telling her, so I did. You're  
getting and going to get what you deserve." She said and then turned and walked back into  
her room and shut the door. He cotinued to walk and went and slept in another chamber.  
  
The next morning Rei and Minako were sent to go retrive Setsuna from her post.  
She came without problem. She was taken into a private room where all of the Senshi,  
Selenity, and Endymion waited. She was escorted to the center of the room where  
Selenity stood and Rei and Minako went and stood to the side. Setsuna looked at Selenity  
and then Endymion with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Setsuna, you betrayed me. You had an affair with my husband behind my back.  
You even got pregrent with his child. This is an offense that is not forgivable. You are  
hence forth stripped of your title of Senshi Pluto. You are banished from the Earth, and  
every other planet excluding Pluto. I will allow you to live there considering you are the  
Plutoian princess. I will also allow you to keep your child. If it is a girl, you will train her.  
When she is old enough she may come here and become a Senshi.If your child is a boy,  
you may do what you wish with him. If you wish to send him here for schooling or  
anything at all you may. Your child will not suffer for your mistake. Do you understand  
me Setsuna?" Selenity said. Setsuna looked down at the ground.  
  
"Yes Your Highness. You made everything crystal clear. I will hand in my Senshi  
articles by the end of the day." Selenity looked at her and considered what she said  
before speaking again.  
  
"Good now go. I am through with you." Setsuna ran out of the room. "Now  
Endymion I can deal with you. You obviously don't love me anymore and wish to get out  
of this marriage. That is fine by me. I have arranged to have the marriage annaled this  
afternoon. You are free to do what you wish. But I do wish you would stay on Earth, to  
comtinue help raising Small Lady. It is your choice. I'm not forcing you to do anything.  
Now if you will excuse me, I need to go to my room and arrange some things for the  
peace conference." Selenity finished and walked out of the room. Everyone in the room  
stood there looking after Selenity. After five minutes Rei ran out of the room. She went  
to Selenity's room. Her hunch had been right. Selenity was laying on her bed crying. Rei  
walked over and sat down by her.  
  
"Some peace treaty huh?" Selenity peaked at her and sat up. She began crying  
harder when Rei said that.  
  
"It's not fair. I really do love him. I thought we were supposed to live happily  
forever after. To rule with kindness and good judgement. All those things Pluto told us  
about. He can't have fallen out of love with me. It's not possible. It has to be a mistake.  
I'll prove Minako wrong. She has to be wrong right? Any minute now, he'll come in here  
and say he really does love me. You'll see. He really does love me deep down. I know it.  
We're kindred spirits." she cried out. Rei sighed and wrapped her arms around Selenity.  
She could tell she was hurting badly. She had an idea on how to fix things, but she wasn't  
sure if she should. She didn't want to interfere. Perhaps she would. She shouldn't though,  
but when did she ever do what she should do? Selenity was crying into her shouldar.   
  
"Of course he still loves you baby. Who wouldn't? You are sweet, smart, and  
beautiful. You just need some sleep and to give him time to think about how much he  
really loves you. Lay down." She had Selenty lay down and covered her up. she layed  
down next to her and began to lightly sing a lullaby to her.  
  
"I don't want to say too much for fear of being misconstrued or maybe for fear of  
being understood all too clearly so here's your warning -- flowers sometimes bloom quite  
literally, unfurling in the dewfall to kiss mother sky good morrow. And sometimes  
wolves change their sheep clothes for pinstripes."(AN: this is verse 2 of the turning from  
Samhain) By the time she had finished with her song, Selenity was fast asleep. Rei stood  
up and looked down at her.She would do her spell. She must hurry though. It must be  
done before the anallment goes through. She went and prepared for her spell. She  
crushed the rosemary, found the candles, and lit the incense. Rei sat down and began to  
chant.  
  
"Sacred Fire, ancient Gods of the Cosmos, heed my call. I pray for all things to be  
as they should...."  
  
Later...  
  
Endymion was packing up his bags when a strange feeling came over him. He sat  
down, the feeling of electricty and passion running up his spine. He could feel a love that  
he thought had died spark again. His love for Selenity was begenning to bloom once  
again. He couldn't believe what he was feeling but his love for Selenity was stronger than  
before. He stood up and looked around.   
  
"Why would I want to leave? I have a beautiful wife, a wonderful home, and an  
adorable daughter. I have to go apologize to Selenity." he promptly walked out of the  
room to Selenity's room. He found her still asleep in her bed. He walked over and gently  
shook her. She opened her eyes and rolled over to look at him.  
  
"Selenity before you say anything let me say what I came in here to say. I know I  
hurt you, and I know I did wrong but I love you and even more now than ever. Please  
take me back. I will do anything to make it up to you. Please just take me back." he  
looked at her with a pleading look in his eyes. She sat up and looked him directly in the  
eye trying to figure out weather or not he was lying. The look in his eyes answered her  
question. He looked sad and pathathic. His look though was sincinere. She looked down  
and then back up.   
  
"I... I accept your apologize. You seem sincinere. But... If you ever... and I mean  
EVER do that to me again, I will rip every bone in your body out and give it to Artemis  
and Luna. Understand?" He looked at her bewildered. He simply nodded in amazement.  
  
"I understand. I will never hurt you again. I swear it. Just please forgive me."  
Selenity nodded. The couple embraced. Endymion crawled on the bed next to her and  
laid down, still hugging her.  
  
Meawhile...  
  
Setsuna was preparing to leave when she felt the first pains. At first she ignored  
them, thinking they were nothing. As the day went on, the pains worsened. By dusk, the  
pains were unbareable. Setsuna had begun to scream for help. Noone heard her due to her  
being in the Gate of Time. Her screams became more frightened and panicked as the  
night went on.   
  
The next morning Haruka had been sent to make sure she had left. When she  
arrivied, she found Setsuna unconcious in a puddle of blood. Haruka ran over and picked  
her up and carried her back to the palace. All of the Senshi gathered around her, worried  
about Setsuna. She was taken to the doctor. The doctor examined her and declared she  
had a miscarriage. She needed some sleep, but she would be fine.   
  
Later that day, Setsuna had awaken and heard the others talking about her  
miscarriage. She knew immediately. She walked out onto the balcony and stood there for  
a few moments.   
  
When the others walked in, they saw her tranformation pen, her tailsmen, and  
fuku laying on the bed alongside a note. Endymion walked over and picked up the note  
amd read it aloud.  
  
"Everybody, Thank you for your kindness. Haruka thank you for saving me in the  
Time Gate. I have left for Pluto to live there for the rest of my life. I wish you all the best  
of luck with your lives. You will all be happy in the future. Selenity, I apologize for  
betraying you, Endymion it never should have happened. I hope you two are very happy  
together. You have always deserved each other. Good luck in the future. Enjoy your new  
surprise. You will like him very much. Sincerely, Setsuna. May this time never repeat  
itself."  



	4. Epilogue

Epilogue  
Nine Months Later...  
Selenity was rocking back and forth with her newly born baby boy. She and  
Endymion had named him Mamoru. Everything in the past with Setsuna had been  
forgotten. Once again, everything in their life was perfect. They were in love and both of  
their beautiful children were healthy and happy. Endymion was out with Chibi-Usa  
teaching her to ride horses. She stood up and walked over to the balcony. She could easily  
see Endymion with Chibi-Usa. She knew nothing of the affair between Setsuna and  
Endymion. Pluto had secretly gone to her before leaving. She told her that she must go  
back to Pluto to help her family. Even though Setsuna did what she did, she would always  
respect her because of everything she had done for her daughter. That would never  
change. She let her keep Luna-P. Told her she could always contact her through Luna-P.  
But she was gone, and things were back to normal. Mamoru started fussing and she went  
to put him to bed.   
  
Meanwhile.....  
Setsuna was screaming in pain as the little baby was squeezed out of her. The  
doctor was very inexperinced and had never delivered a child before. She was not  
healthy, and there was a chance she would not survive. The doctor that told her she had a  
miscariage had been mistaken. She was in labor that very moment. She had returned to  
Pluto to soon, her body was ill. She had tried to get healthier but it hadn't worked. A  
month ago she had come down with pnemunia. Even as she was giving birth, she was  
burning up with a fever. The labor was not easy, and it was causing Setsuna much pain.   
She was in labor for 19 hours before it was all over. Afterwards Setsuna drifted into an  
uneasy sleep. She slept for four hours before awaking. She sat up and looked around.  
Noone was in the room. She wanted to see her baby. She got up and almost collaposed.  
She was physically and mentally exhausted. She forced herself to get up. She walked out  
of the room and down the hallway. Noone was around. She thought that was odd. As she  
rounded the first corner she collasped.   
The doctor didn't find her til after nightfall. Her had her immediately taken back  
to her room and put her in bed. He waited til morning to wake her. She had simply  
exerted herself. In the morning he tried to wake her, but noticed her body was cold. He  
almost grew cold with fear. It was impossible that he miss something like her passing  
over. He shook her some more. After a minute her eyes opened.   
"My child... is my child ok? I want to see my child." Those were the first words  
out of her mouth. The doctor smiled, glad she was awake.  
"Setsuna you had two beautiful baby girls. Right now they're being fed. Do you  
want to name them? They'll be in here in a few minutes." Setsuna smiled then closed her  
eyes.   
"I'll be dead in a matter of minutes. Tenkou and Gouka. That is to be their names.  
I want them to be raised as princesses and warriors. I want them to be able to become  
Senshi. When they are 18 they will be sent to Earth, I want them to serve as Guardians  
for" Setsuna stopped there. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her head turned  
to the side. She passed away before giving who she wanted her two daughters to protect.  
He assumed it was Neo-Queen Selenity's infamously beautiful but tiny daughter. He told  
everyone of Setsuna's last wish and made sure it was carried out. Her daighters grew up  
to be beautiful and elegant. And when they were eighteen they were sent to Earth.  
  



End file.
